Theophany
by Elkpelt the Wolf-Chalk
Summary: Looking beyond one's self can be dangerous, even more so when the world hasn't given you the choice to ever try from the beginning. [No matter what the legends said of the princess's power, she was still merely mortal… and being human meant she could bleed red too.] [Zelda-centric, has BotW2!speculation and themes of trauma and PTSD] [Implied!Zelda/Link]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - **I have three more parts after this prewritten, mostly this is centered on Zelda as a character and how she could possibly evolve with the announcement of BotW2 on the horizon. Its unnecessary and a story nobody asked for but hey, the idea has been nagging at me since I saw the trailer the first time. Note, it has themes of trauma and PTSD. As someone who has been going through it myself, I'm hoping I can portray these experiences as close to real as possible. I'm not sure when the next part will be coming but hopefully not too late in the future, as I have the second part drafted. Originally I was going to combine them but the time skip was just too jarring, least I thought so. Oof. Anyway, I hope you like this and please leave a review.

* * *

_**Theophany **_

the·oph·a·ny

_noun_

a visible manifestation to humankind of God or a god.

* * *

_Now that we're bleeding, broken and scarred_  
_Thought we were finished and yet here we are_  
_Stuck in the same place, despite what we overcame_  
_Sometimes don't it make you wonder_  
_darling, when will it come to an end?_  
_'Cause the price we paid left a mark that stains_  
_and I don't think I'll ever be the same_  
_We might have kept the black at bay_  
_but all around it still remains_  
_Lord only knows for evermore, what horizons hold for us in store_  
_Looks like there's no way around, but I know I'll try somehow_  
_At least it's all gone quiet for now_

* * *

Link had only left her for a moment to fetch something, turning his back to make a short walk towards where he could find kindling for their campfire, the pouch of flint and tinder he carried was empty. The night was a good cover and Zelda perked her ears at the quiet rustling in the treeline.

"Link?" She turned her head and the frightening inverted eye of the Yiga Clan stared back at her, black and red and nothing but terrifying.

_"For Master Kogha and our Lord Ganon!" _They sprang at her, she couldn't get away, scrambling with the ominous laughter and yelling right behind her. _Link, _she had to get to Link! He wasn't that far away he would—

She screamed and kicked, their hands were rough as one masked man trapped her by grabbing her hair. The Yiga nearly scalped her with how tightly his fingers twisted into the golden locks, a vice grip with no give. The sickle was raised high in the air and she could feel the whirl of it _whoosh_ against the junction of her neck and shoulders. She had jerked at the last moment, just barely.

The deadly aim of the sickle was only a few centimeters off, grazing flesh and splattering blood like some disturbing canvas upon the grass. She shakily pressed her palm against where she'd been struck. It was warm and sticky. "_Where is your goddess now, cursed girl?" _The man sneered at her. The horror pooled low in her belly, she hit the ground stumbling. The other two Yiga advanced on her, ready to finish the job.

Zelda didn't have time to digest it, Link burst from the shadows and in the cover of twilight there was the holy sheen of the Master Sword as he swung it. The first Yiga was dead, the dejavu it left her with was nearly disorienting as Link stood between her and her attackers. The sword shone red.

The second man, a blade master, dared to lunge with his windcleaver poised to strike but Link was faster. He parried with his shield to throw the large Yiga off balance before thrusting the blade through his chest and sternum. There was the familiar gurgle of death and soon he too was destroyed, simply vermin poaching on holy territory in the feral eyes of her knight. The third and final Yiga was long gone in a flash of parlour tricks, clutching a bloodied mass of fabric and golden hair in their hands. Link breathed heavily, glaring about and keeping his body like a wall between him and Zelda.

The calm chirping of crickets was jarring after all that, Zelda wondered when she had fallen to the ground because suddenly everything was looming above her. Her knees felt like jelly and when she looked at her knotted fingers she trembled, unable to stop.

She knew she should be reacting beyond whatever _this _was. Her eyes were simply wide and unnerved, fixated on the limp bodies of the men who'd struck her not even moments ago. They were cleaved clean from ear-to-ear, chest-to-throat. Link quickly fell to his knees in front of her. His hands were on her shoulders, gentle yet firm in their grip. Link was speaking but in her ears all she heard was white noise buzzing. No matter how fast his lips may move it all sounded like gibberish to her.

"—Princess? Zelda? _Zelda! _Are you alright?"

"I— Well… um… yes, I think so." Her voice was calm and soft, it made Link raise his eyebrows in an unsettled manner.

In the darkness, she could still see how bright and _red _their blood glowed as it oozed through skin and clothes. Zelda expected to feel hysterics the more she let her mind wander, maybe it was the shock, it lingered in her bones like dead weight. The faint ache between her shoulder blades and back of her neck suddenly blossomed into a flowering pain. Her muscles seized and she closed her eyes, fighting off a whimper at how badly it branished like a burn against her flesh. Zelda found her feet, cringing. She wasn't sure what to do next, just that she wanted to curl into herself and bask away the pain.

He must have seen her wince because now he no longer hesitated, instead he took the dagger from his hip to cut through the torn tunic hiding her wounds from him. It was soaked red, nearly black in how much bled out of the lesion. Zelda eyed the garment in morbid curiosity as he threw it aside, pushing her to sit on the nearby rocks. She did so without protesting, not caring as he gently probed her for anything else that was not visible on the surface. He was tender. His palms came back red and Zelda clenched her jaw tightly, a feeling so weary and distressing settled itself down in her chest.

Within that kennel of fear were the barking dogs that snapped at her ankles in the night, brandishing blade and fang in attempts to get at her. Tonight the door was unhinged, loose and wavering free. She heaved for breath as it all dawned on her, it wasn't loud nor ugly, just quiet as she bowed her head. Link was warm against her back, fingers tentatively skirting about the wound.

No matter what the legends said of the princess's power, she was still merely mortal… and being human meant she could bleed red too.

She was lucky tonight, that Yiga had not pressed hard enough, been close enough… so Zelda still got to keep her head on her shoulders where it belonged. The deadly sickle lay tossed carelessly to the side, she weakly lifted her head to give it a look. Link shushed her softly, his forehead pressed against her hairline. Had she cried? Zelda didn't realize it, her cheeks felt wet and her breaths were shaky.

Clumps of her hair were piled in pieces on the ground, mixed in with blood and grit of the struggle. Link had only turned his back for one moment, just a single minute and it was enough to let the Yiga strike.

He lifted what was left of her hair gently, fingers touching the chopped locks with a reverence. "We have to get that taken care of," Link said softly, the wounds had a risk of infection if left untreated. The bloody clothes were left behind as he bundled her up in his arms. More tears rolled down her cheeks, Zelda clutching her arms across her chest as if it would physically shield her from the pain. There was a slight caress of something soft against her forehead, feeling his words more so than hearing them. _I'm sorry._

He held her protectively, one arm under her legs and the other carefully at her back. Zelda only nodded her head to show she was listening, not trusting her voice just yet. Link didn't need to apologize for something he couldn't control, and an anger surfaced so suddenly that she pressed her face into his chest to hide it. Even one hundred years later she was helpless, unable to stand on her own two feet and defend herself. He was always cleaning up her mistakes, Zelda hated herself for it.

Link carried her off quickly, the forest was black as pitch, every tree looking menacingly with every turn they took. Only the moon shone them light and with his blue eyes leery, the watchdogs that prowled after Zelda from the broken kennel wouldn't dare push against the cage again tonight. The soft rumbling of the river got her attention and Link didn't hesitate to deposit her at its bank.

He also didn't seem to hesitate that there was anything weird about asking her to remove what was left of her shirt, propriety be damned. Link politely turned his back to her, Zelda was grateful for the darkness once she shed the torn up tunic. The air was cold against her skin, causing it to gooseflesh. She crossed her arms as she sat down on the bank to cover herself.

"You can turn around now, Link." She could hear his footsteps as he shuffled around, feeling his solid form behind her. He crouched by the river, dipping his hands in.

"This might hurt a little." He cupped his palms full of water, pouring it over the wounds and using a rag from his rucksack to clean them. Link tried to be gentle but it was a hard feat when her very nerve endings were on fire. Something with a bitter smell was pressed into the bloody injury after, it felt gooey and had a chill to it.

Zelda gasped in pain and shuddered, fingers looking for purchase as she grabbed at the sand. Link murmured a sympathetic word into her ear, sounding guilty as he tended to the damage. Link tore fabric and used it to wrap firmly around her to cover the long horizontal slash. Link didn't need to tell her it might scar, she could already feel it in the way the pain pulsed in time with her heartbeat.

It was a deep cut. _Good, now the depths of my grief can be seen on my skin too, _she thought bitterly. Link finished covering the injury, the cloth bandage and herbal medicine helped lessen the pain of it but that wasn't saying much. Zelda wondered how Link did it, braved lesion after lesion, blow after blow from sword and arrow alike, and not once did he cower when she would tend to his wounds. He was like stone, unphased by the slightest push.

Or at least, she used to believe that. The worry and guilt reflecting in those piercing blue eyes of his spoke more than words ever could. Link was still crouched beside her, expression one of sorrow for what his companion had endured tonight. It would seem there was never peace for either of them once the legend was said and done. He pushed a strand of hair into the curve of her ear, slowly standing to retrieve a new shirt to give Zelda. This time, his gaze never left her, even if he was only barely five feet away.

He offered her the neatly folded shirt, Zelda taking it slowly in her hands. It was green and soft to the touch, she rubbed her fingers along the hem of it. It would be warm. Her eyes fell to the bloody and torn remains of her blue tunic lying on the sand. Link promptly picked it up and as he prepared a fire for them to sit by for the night, burned the shirt to ashes. It was a pity, she'd always liked that blue and golden embroidered shirt. He set up a hasty camp, being the firepit and their sleeping rolls.

With the shock lingering and the severity of her wounds, Link didn't seem keen on risking a journey in the darkness. Zelda was sure she wasn't ready, everything was still so raw. He didn't turn his back on her and his eyes were alert, scanning the forest for anything prowling. His stance was stiff and protective, much like a wolf defending its mate. She stayed huddled by the flames, leeching the comfortable warmth with her arms wrapped around her knees. Link returned to her side. He was solid and a constant, reassuring her by simply being _there. _

Link needed no words to understand. Zelda never realized how much she appreciated this part of his person, the quiet young man who could understand without the flicker of a tongue. In this somber moment it meant the world to her, everything was too full of the trauma to convey speech properly. They sat side-by-side together, orange light softly highlighting worn and weary features.

She watched the fire, the way it twisted and spun a small comfort. It did little though to take her away from the now, however.

Her mind went astray, running to the depths of a past so far removed nobody alive would ever understand. A lump formed in her throat, she took a breath in but the anxiety remained. She reached for Link who met her half way, holding her in his arms. Zelda did not cry but misty eyed stared over his shoulder and listened to the steady breathing of her appointed knight so she could just remember _how_. A shiver shook its way down her spine, trembling.

"I'm okay," she said softly, more so to comfort herself than him. She felt Link nod against her shoulder, as if agreeing. He let his palm rub her spine in a soothing manner, he touched her with delicateness, part of her knew it was far from knightly.

She suddenly felt so tired. A waterfall of exhaustion and weight pummeling down onto her already wounded shoulders, threatening to pull her back towards apathy. His voice surprised her, it sounded so sudden against her ear. "Close your eyes, Zelda. I'll wake you once the sun has risen."

She furrowed her thick brows, torn on the notion of slumber. Her mind was running a mile a minute now but the idea of sleep was ever so tempting. Despite the adrenaline from earlier, intense fatigue lingered behind her eyelids as the mental wear caught up to her.

Sighing softly she nodded and shimmied herself closer into his side, Zelda felt Link stiffen a moment as she pressed against him. Her head against his shoulder and body melting into his hip and torso. He relaxed and moved an arm protectively across her back, blue eyes reflecting the flames. She gazed up at him for a moment, admiring the way the low light outlined his face and hair.

She owed this courageous man everything and she doubted she could ever pay off such a debt. Zelda thanked everything holy he came back for her, despite everything that transpired. Link leaned his face down, cheek resting atop her head.

Letting her eyes drift closed, sleep claimed her in a matter of moments but nobody said that slumber was a sanctum from the cruel reminder of ashes of fire and brimstone followed her no matter how deep she may slumber. A sky full of looming dark clouds and oozing blood moon soared above her. Those menacing golden eyes stared her down into the depths of her soul, she was so small and the beast so big. She stood before the Calamity with no one but herself to depend on…

For her own burdens had cost those she cared for _everything. _The fact alone frightened her, that even in this new age her failures had stained its mark into her clothes. She could not escape, not that she truly expected to but by Hylia's grace a girl could hope and pray at least to soften the blow.

What had her hopes and prayers been worth anyway? In the end, very little when the Goddesses refused to respond to them at all, no matter how much she pleaded until her voice was hoarse.

"_They say you are the heir to a throne of nothing. Nothing but failure."_

"_Please, just tell me… what is it? What's wrong with me?!"_

"_Everything I've ever done up until now has all been for nothing… so I really am just a failure!"_

"_I left them… all to die…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** ok, I lied. This story has more than 4 parts planned because I have way too much shit to pack into it. I'm not sure if the chapters will have a massive number or just a scant few yet but time will tell. This was yet another big chapter [was nearing 6k words and STILL wasn't close to being finished] that I decided to split into portions so i could give you guys an update. Without further ado, heres the next part.

* * *

Zelda hadn't cut her hair at first, it looked terrible and lopsided from how much was lobbed off but something made her cling to it. Ganon had taken everything from her; her father, her friends, her kingdom and its people… she was an heir to a throne that no longer existed and it felt like it would be letting the Yiga win if they knew she finished the job for them. Perhaps it was petty in a way, like a child holding on to their blanket as it yelled.

She _knew _hair meant nothing in the grand scheme of it all, it was the principle of the entire thing and looking at the mirror didn't help her woes. She needed to cling to the last strand of what was left of _Before, _something that still followed her into this new Hyrule. She sank into the swampy weight of emotions, a pit of despair she couldn't escape. Zelda just couldn't get a grip to reach out. Even Link's safe little home in Hateno didn't tide over the pain and anxiety, she felt listless and the feeling of being defeated was heavy as stone. They'd returned back to the old rustic village, Link wasn't risking the journey further with dangerous Yiga Clan out on the trail. The kingdom could wait for its princess just a bit longer. Zelda needed to rest and recuperate from the damage dealt but helplessly it seemed as if nothing was working.

She knew the wound was still fresh, in more ways than one. The whole thing still hardly felt real if you were to ask Zelda, who by now had coped rather decently since the attack. Or at least, she thought so. Having Link guide her through the metaphoric brush per say helped as like a newborn calf she struggled to find her footing in this new world. Link was patient however and Zelda was grateful.

Zelda used to be the one poking and prodding to break down his barriers but these days he was always shooting concerned looks and inquiries that she dismissed. A forced smile and peppy reassurance that didn't meet her eyes. Survivor's guilt weighed heavily on her and in the night he sometimes saw her looking vacantly into the shadows and freezing at noises he could not hear.

She thought herself brave but every sound was a Yiga at night, stalking her in preparation to finish what they started. Link would lay with her during these trying times, even if she lied by saying it was just the cold being too much. His arm was thrown loosely over her waist, comforting as he slept. Sleep evaded her often but at least she had him.

_"Sharing body heat saves more resources we wouldn't be using as many blankets and the fireplace can be saved for worse weather," _she had rambled, seated at the kitchen table. Elbows pivoted on the table, she gestured at the loft.

She was good at excuses, Zelda lowering her eyes when Link met her gaze from where he sat across from her. It seemed a speech was not needed at all, for without a word he'd grabbed the extra pillow from the bottom floor and lumbered up the stairs. When she looked on in quiet shock, he faced her with an eyebrow cocked.

_"Oh! Why, yes… I'll be right there." _

Zelda didn't know what she would have done if he said no. It wasn't as if her dreams were restful to begin with, her healing of the soul was a slow process and often she woke in the dead of twilight, drenched in sweat and clutching her head between her knees. Link was no stranger to episodic fits, she knew he too fought with a past wrought by things he couldn't even remember. She tried to be there for him in those moments but he only shook his head, offering a smile bordering upon grimace.

Who drew the shorter end of the stick was debatable, she remembered too much and he remembered too little. In a way, perhaps that was a blessing because he adjusted well to this era where as she struggled with how displaced she felt. She did what she could, helping reconstruct the fallen kingdom but at times it was just too much. The only thing that stayed the same was the stars up above, Link still had his face.

They'd journeyed all over Hyrule to check upon its denizens and the Divine Beasts, Zelda never knew she could feel such homesickness. The castle was a smudge of bittersweet in the distance of Hyrule, no longer it oozed with Malice but staring too long brought Zelda back. So far back that Link would reach after her to pull her away, casting a pitiful look that she felt embarrassed at.

The kingdom needed her and she was unable to do much for it. She wasn't delicate, and she wondered if she won a war just to lose this one battle that ran deeper than forget. He might be stone but she was fiberglass, shattering wasn't an option. Perhaps together they could be a roughly cut diamond.

He didn't speak of it but Zelda knew there was guilt. Her knight felt responsible for this, and his attentiveness toward her seemed to stem far beyond chivalry. The softness was not of being a gentleman, just a knight. It reminded her of what a lover's touch may be like, caressing and unselfish in its concern.

Of course she never voiced this. Though his presence soothed her, she wouldn't be greedy. His breath fanning the nape of her neck grounded her, reminding her that—

—_The whoosh of the sickle grazing roughly at her flesh, blood spilling—_

She pulled away and absently clutched the area with her hand. Zelda was met with the confused and bleary eyed gaze of her bed mate, his arms now empty of his princess. She sat at the soft mattress's edge, collecting her thoughts before they could get out of control. She counted the nails on the floorboards.

Hair messy and stature clearly exhausted, Link still shoved the blankets off his body to sit beside her. He stayed like that, never speaking a word but his presence was more than enough. Link nudged her with his foot, sitting cross legged.

"Yes?" Zelda inquired.

Link got to his feet and without saying a thing, gesturing she do the same.

"Link, it's the middle of the night," she said in a deadpanned voice.

His grin was lazy, he didn't care. She huffed and stood up, pushing herself off the bed. Her nightgown hung to her knees, loose and comfortable. He grabbed a shawl from the nearby dresser, tossing it over Zelda's head and shoulders. Link pressed his forehead against hers fondly after, humming as she burned a bright radish red. Her knight tied the shawl into a knot at her throat, looking satisfied she wouldn't be cold.

She wasn't sure she could feel chilly now even if she stood stark naked in Hebra. "Okay," Zelda murmured, eyeing him up as Link turned away to thrown on his own cloak. "Now what are you up to?"

Link just rolled his shoulders, not looking at her as he began to walk down the stairs leading into the kitchen, leaving their comfy loft behind. She hesitated for a moment, eyebrows drawn close to her forehead. Zelda pulled the shawl closer, padding after Link. Perhaps the night _was _cold, she could feel it push into her feet from the floorboards and she fought off a shiver.

He was nowhere to be found when she pushed out the door, Zelda resisting the urge to huddle into herself as she imagined what could be lurking out in the shadows. _The rustle of grass and the intimidating silhouettes of trees standing tall… a lanky figure springing out with their weapon drawn and ready to strike her, sensing Link was gone—_

She heard a sharp whistle that had a strange pattern, starting low and reaching a high pitch. Had Epona been saddled nearby, the mare would be bounding up the hillside at any moment. Zelda jerked her head up, blinking wide eyed up at the roof. There her hero stood, crouching and resting his arms on his knees. He gave a mock salute, his form was bright white under the moonlight.

"How did you get up there so fast?" Zelda couldn't help the fondness in her voice, hands on her hips.

He just grunted and gestured to the nearby shed, there she can see a makeshift staircase made from the logs he chops in the day time. It would be an easy enough climb, even for her. The shed would be the midway point before the house. Zelda sighed in preparation, holding her skirts up before beginning the climb, kicking her feet pitifully against the walls and grabbing at the roof tile. Link met her half way, grinning boyishly as he hauled her up by her wrists. Zelda couldn't help the glare at him, as petty as it was.

Dangling from a roof at around two in the morning was never her idea of fun, even if Link was a sight for sore eyes with that pretty face of his.

"Speechless?" He asked, tipping his head in a charming fashion as he pulled her up to sit next to him. The irony wasn't missed by her. Zelda settled as comfortably as she could with tile beneath her rump and her legs outstretched.

Zelda just shoved his shoulder, hardly rough enough to even budge him. Of course he playfully leaned to the side as if she had the force of a Goron from Death Mountain. For a moment her stress melted away at the chuckle her companion gave, scuffing her hair up with his hand. Zelda batted his fingers away, childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

Link understood the feeling all too well as a knight of Hyrule he had seen his fair share of battles, as well as a fellow survivor of the Calamity and much more. He grew strong and silently bore any burden from the thousand eyes at his every move, it seemed Zelda was taking a page from his book and it was something he did not want to witness her putting herself through. There was no one watching them anymore, waiting and expecting the destined duo to fail. In the past he was a reclusive but time changed people, having a good case of amnesia probably helped too.

He made light of the situation for her sake. Link still felt it his duty to safeguard her, even if it meant protecting her from herself. It was something he had done more in the past than he ever realized now that his memories were returning. The princess ripped herself apart often for her shortcomings and Link built her back up in those times. He hadn't been the most _open_ of men back then but he always tried his best to be a solid foundation when the world would break around her.

He didn't need to ask much, let alone anything. For she began to speak, forlorn and serious. Zelda knew he wasn't stupid, that he just needed to poke and prod the right ways to get her to spill it out. She never understood how him just… being _him _made her talk waterfalls, even in the past with all his stoicism she trusted him with every intricate detail and thought.

She had the pieces constructed in such a way she didn't know could be mimicked, perhaps his were skewed in places but it was with a not so brilliant moment she knew Link had much of it built about her too...

...He'd survived the Calamity and its demons too.

"Its… it's not _just_ the Yiga ambush that spurred all this," she began softly, leaning into his side to seep his warmth and comfort. Link pressed against her in response, lolling his head against hers. He smells of horse and the wild, something rustic and _familiar. _"It's everything, sometimes I look at the moon and still expect it to turn red."

She doesn't get a response, not that she expected it. Link listened as he always did, his hand rested itself on top of hers as they criss crossed at one another's backs. His fingers are pretty much entirely calluses and the rough texture is oddly nice as it touched her softer skin. "I hoped that once we finished off Ganon, it would be over. I'm just reminded of everything that we lost, and getting attacked like that…"

She shivered but its not from the cold. Link stroked her back, ghosting along her spine until his fingers glided across her neck—

—_The pain that burst there, a deep line carving her open and feeling the sharp sensation of the sickle—_

"It's never over, I'm not allowed to forget." She breathed the words out practically, if Link weren't literally cheek-to-cheek with her she was sure he would not hear them. He gave a quiet little _hum, _turning to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "How am I supposed to protect people Link?"

—_For a moment, she sees the life drain out of his eyes, ash and blood mixing together on his skin. There is no movement of his chest as she holds him up in her arms, pleading he not leave her_—

He doesn't hesitate, just nuzzles into the crook of her neck with a sigh. "You're my hero, you know that, Zel?" The feeling of his warm breath grounds her back.

"Then why don't I _feel _like one?" Her voice warbled.

Zelda vanquished the Calamity, it was a test of might of wit and will for a century. She stood bravely before the beast as it swallowed her into its belly, fought it back into submission time and time again when it would stubbornly rear its head snarling. She had sealed Ganon away herself with the ancient powers and yet… why did it _still _feel like she lost? It was like she blinked and everything was just finished, no closure and to the victor goes the spoils… if the reward was even worth the amount lost.

_"Give up, Hylia descendant. You grow weaker by the year, it's only a matter of time." _That gargled, disembodied voice that sounded neither man nor woman roared in the echoes of her memory.

"I don't know," was his reply, the words pressed into her skin. His lips are feather light on her collarbone.

She doesn't cry, even if on the inside she feels like she is falling apart, like the castle stones that fell piece by piece until her home was nothing but a skeleton. Her prison. However, she clenched her jaw and brushed her hand through her hair. Time was now her ally because now she had plenty, unlike _Before _there was no monster to tame or any man alive to lock her back inside the cursed castle. With a determined look in her eye, she gazed upon the moon.

She wouldn't ever let it turn red again.

"I want you to teach me to fight," Zelda told Link, she sounded almost winded by how fast the words tumbled out of her mouth, practically out of nowhere.

He didn't look surprised at all, like he was expecting this to come up eventually. Link lifted his head away from her neck, looking at her. Link said nothing but she knew what the tilting of his head meant, the narrowing of his eyes and more. Zelda pushed him away as the excitement grew and grew, standing on the roof.

"I know it sounds… uncouth but this isn't about what or what isn't proper," she continued, pacing around as she talked. "I'm grateful for you, please believe that, it's just…"

Link just watched her, not rushing and it was a relief to her as Zelda found what she wanted to say, unburdened. She stopped to face him fully, sucking in a breath. "You fell once and because I couldn't fight you were left to brave everything alone."

"Zelda," his voice cut in with a firm edge but Zelda shook her head to dismiss it. "You locked yourself away inside the Calamity for an entire century. You were more alone than I ever was."

"And that is why I think you should teach me to fight. Use a sword, shoot an arrow, block with a shield. _Everything_. It's important to me, Link." Her mind drifted to the taunting voice of the Yiga, a cool breeze tickled her neck as a nagging reminder.

He was not going to fight her, she could tell by the way he looked at her. It made her feel relieved, he understood. "That's quite a tall order, just to warn you. Combat takes a lot of time to learn, princess."

"I'm a dedicated scholar, I'm sure understanding how to hold a sword is no different." Zelda hoped she looked as confident as she sounded, lifting her chin.

"You don't exactly beat things up with a book though," he softly teased, Link pulled his leg up to rest his chin upon his knee. Zelda merely huffed at him, fully prepared to take him up on that. Link just grinned at her, cheeky for one so seldom spoken. "We'll start at dawn, how's that sound, Zelda?"

There is still pain and fear inside her but it's a good start, she smiled wide despite the emotional storm raging. "It sounds perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Things are gonna get worse before they get better :U

* * *

This morning had been… eventful. He usually was known to be a light sleeper, it was something he expressed pride in sometimes as it meant very little could sneak passed him when it bumped into the night. It was beneficial in those early days as the appointed knight of princess Zelda, when the young woman would try sneaking away from him at every chance she could, unable to stomach his presence. She hadn't hated him but there had been a complicated barrier that thankfully was over a century broken now.

It did not mean the danger could not swell from within however. There was a plucking of a string and suddenly something hot prickled against his cheek as it impaled the comforter besides his head. Link was instantly up, swearing out of shock and blindly reaching for the knife he always kept hidden under his bed roll.

—_he could hear her screams for help through the treeline, the manic jeering of the Yiga, the sickle burning red with her blood. Stupid, he was so __**stupid**_ _leaving her alone—_

Wide green eyes stared at the feral sight of the young man, stance ready to fight and weapon brandished. He looked at her once he was sure there was no invasion and saw in her hands was his bow. Slowly he shifted his eyes to his bed roll and saw the now defused shock arrow.

There was no threat, no Yiga. Just his princess. _Safe_, at least.

A sheepish smile graced her lips as Link regarded her with a confused scowl. "Oh, oops. I'm sorry, Link. Um..." She rubbed her palms together nervously, chuckling out of sheer mortification. "My hand slipped."

"What in the name of Hyrule are you doing?" Link finally found the words, putting the dagger away in his hip. The sleep was long gone from his voice despite his bed head. His nerves were taut and he struggled to calm how fast his heart was racing.

Zelda looked ready to throw herself off the loft at how flustered she looked, the young woman giving him the bow when Link reached for it as if she were a dangerous animal. "I was curious..."

"Curious to see my head split open?" He inquired with a sardonic smirk, feeling at ease once the bow was removed from her possession. Humor was good, he could get rid of how nervous he was with it.

Puffing her cheeks out at him, Zelda got to her feet and brushed her leggings to give her hands something to do besides nervously fidget. "It was not my intention to shoot you," she told him with an apologetic look. "I wanted to see how you work that bow and such... I did not expect it to be so sensitive."

He hid his miffed feelings well enough behind a slow blink. She had the sealing power of the goddesses on her side yet she was interested in how to work his weaponry. Guess she wouldn't be Zelda without her thirst for knowledge. "Is that all? You couldn't wait?"

Zelda _knew _they would be starting her lessons at first light like he promised but being impatient and full of insomnia she had curiously taken a bow and arrow from his pack. She'd only wanted to get a feel for the thing, Zelda just failed to realize how quickly the string could go off. She was embarrassed.

"I'm… eager to learn," she lamely quipped, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Link tried not to stare at the missing chunk on her other side, there was that pesky gnawing of guilt.

—_she was crying softly, huddled pitifully with him standing at her back. The wound was long and deep, luckily missing the major arteries in her neck. He could tell she tried being brave but all he felt was the pain for the poor girl. His palms were coated in her blood—_

Link shook off the memory with a fierceness he didn't know was possible. He breathed in deeply through his teeth. Still clad in nothing but his underwear and a loose shirt, Link slung his quiver of arrows over his shoulder and held the bow in the other arm. He grunted, gesturing Zelda followed him down stairs and out the door.

He ignored the teasing whooping he heard from Bolson and Karson who sat right outside, Link didn't understand _why _they couldn't find a new place in town to hang out but he stopped questioning it. Zelda cast a look at the cackling construction workers as she stood behind Link.

"Okay, keep your eyes on me." —_He spoke no words, just nodded his head at the darkness before stepping down the forest trail. Zelda smiled at him, at ease knowing he wouldn't be far. She wasn't in his eyesight—_

He refused to let his focus waver now. If Zelda noticed anything off she said nothing, just cupped her hands against her chest in poorly disguised excitement.

Link with refined ease reached for an arrow from his pack and strung his bow back, aiming the arrow at the high branches of the apple tree in his yard. He cast a blue eye at her to make sure she was watching and without hesitation made his shot. Zelda watched in blatant interest as the arrow struck one of the apples, it fell to the ground and rolled towards their feet.

He wordlessly picked up the fruit, rubbed it against his shirt after plucking the arrow clean of its center and took a hearty bite. Juice trickling down his chin he tried not puffing up with pride at her blatant admiration.

"You can probably get a good shot if you think of the apple as my head instead," he teased between bites, a soft grin tugging at his lips.

She huffed with her arms crossed, "You'll never let me live this down, will you?"

Link shrugged in good humor, finishing his snack and throwing the apple core over his shoulder. "Grab your staff from the rack over there, if you're so eager to learn we may as well start now."

"Don't you want to put some actual clothes on first?" She pointed at his boxers.

Looking down at himself, he was forced to concede to that argument. Brows furrowed as if in deep thought of the matter, he nodded once. "Good point."

After a short detour that involved pulling on a pair of trousers and his shirt, Link could confidently begin the lesson. Zelda, being the excitable scholar that she was, had gotten dressed long before nearly shooting her knight between the eyes that morning.

He had to give credit where credit was due, she really _was _serious about this. It didn't matter how many times Link knocked her down with the butt of his wooden spear, Zelda would just as quickly get back up again. The drive was there, not that Link had thought she wouldn't be. He wanted to go gently on her but Zelda's surprising ruthless speed made him go against that, if she wanted the full experience he would give it to her.

It didn't mean the results were showing themselves yet, Zelda gave an _oof _at being struck down for the nth time that day. Link fought off a sympathetic wince at the thud.

Bolson and Karson made bets about how long it would be until the tables turned. They lounged under the tree by the cooking pot, watching the spar with great interest. Link shot a childish glower when he saw rupees exchange hands, Bolson smiling innocently at Link and Zelda.

"You're doing great, sweetie." Bolson cheered the girl on, Zelda rubbed at the sore spot on her back. "Don't let our studly lad here whack you around!"

"Yeah, c'mon Zelda!" Karson added, jutting a fist.

"Bolson, Karson," she couldn't help the embarrassment clinging to the words as she got back up, grabbing her wooden staff from the ground. She appreciated the support but having an audience made this a bit harder to focus. "I'm thankful but—_"_

"Say no more, princess! We'll keep up the cheer squad for you!" The older man paused to throw Karson a steely look, determined. "Karson!"

"Yeah!"

"Who's the nail that never fails?" Striking a pose with the flair of dramatics known of the worker, Bolson didn't need to worry about Karson missing a beat.

"Its Zelda, that's who!" He finished, looking pumped.

They just grinned wider at her and when she turned to Link with a silent plea, he too was shaking his head with a bemused _huff. _

It didn't save Zelda from getting knocked back to the ground again but that was okay, Hyrule wasn't built in a day. Bolson and Karson were still supportive though, even if one was now swarming in a debt of rupees he wouldn't see paid off for quite some time.

By the time night had fallen, Zelda walked with a limp and tried to hide her pain, not wanting to look weak in his eyes. He spoke no words when he unceremoniously dumped a tonic of horse salve into her lap. Link turned to the dirty plates scattered on the table.

"I got some horse salve you can use."

"Horse salve?" She sounded slighted, some disgust in the tone. She stared incredulously at him over her teacup, eyeing the stuff. "Link, I'm not a horse."

He didn't reply, merely humming.

"How am I even meant to use this?" Despite the clipped words in her previous tone, she sounded almost curious about how in the world a human being was meant to use horse ointment. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her examining the bottle curiously, perplexed and very confused. "It smells wretched."

Link wasn't surprised Zelda tried smelling it, the cork in one hand as she leaned away from the open lid with an aghast expression. "I know you've ingested questionable things in the past for me but _please_ don't tell me we drink this as well?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, collecting their dinner plates and plopping them in the basin. With his elbows submerged with soapy water, he scrubbed the dishes vigorously. He lifted his arms, rubbing his hands together as if to explain. Link grabbed the steel wool from next to him, returning to his chores as Zelda contemplated what to do.

She seemed to have gotten the message for the next morning her limp was gone and she was quickly pulling him out of bed. Sure, he grumbled like a grizzly over leaving his warm, soft haven but that eager smile was worth it. Even if he forgot sometimes Hyrule even existed in a land that began at six in the morning.

When Link wasn't pushing her through the combat drills, he took her hunting in the woods to do archery practice. He found the penalty of an empty stomach was a good motivator to improve one's shot.

Least for him it was, long nights without dinner because he missed his arrow on some wild boar was never much fun. Zelda seemed to be a better archer than he'd expected, considering the burn mark his quilt now had. The deer hadn't seen it coming when Zelda lined up her shot, her arms trembled from the strain but she was determined not to falter. Link just stared, unmoving and not about to rush her. Anticipation pooled in his belly, pressing close into the grass Link looked from his princess to the oblivious buck grazing.

She pulled her arm back and let the arrow fly, watching as it impaled itself right through the skull of the animal. There was a short wail and the beast was felled, collapsing in a heap onto the ground. Zelda breathed heavily at the adrenaline, he could see the excitement glowing in her eyes.

"I did that," she said softly, as if in disbelief.

Link nodded his head, grinning.

She hadn't fought like a warrior before, divine power was something entirely different from one of the sword and shield. Zelda improved quickly, she was keen and the pushing force to succeed made Link impressed. He could hardly hold back his grin when Zelda managed to twist the false dagger out of his hands, grasping his wrist to pull his arm back. She tossed it up and grabbed its hilt, unable to hide her pride. She was no knight of Hyrule but next time someone strikes they would be surprised when she fought back with a vengeance seldom thought.

She was glowing with a toothy smile. "Hyrule from a century ago would have a heart attack, seeing me now."

"I think the Link of a hundred years ago would have one too," he chuckled, rubbing his elbow and giving his shoulder a careful roll. "Trying to take an arm off me, huh?"

"If I am learning swordsmanship then I can easily cover for you now," Zelda said in jest, reaching for another wooden weapon as she tossed him his fake knife. Link caught it, shaking his head with poorly disguised amusement.

"Again," he told her and got into position, Zelda copied him as she widened her stance and lifted her lance.

The soreness that brandished her muscles is rewarding, Zelda gazed upon her hands to see the raw patches in her palms forming calluses. The gloves don't protect her entirely but neither did she want them to. She wanted to show her progress for the kingdom to see. When Link held her hand, he was surprised by how tough her fingers feel, its like rubbing sandpaper together. It's hardly appalling the texture.

She was improving, and Zelda wasn't shy about letting others know about it. The Hateno Tech Lab saw them often and it was no surprise Purah was as nosey as ever. She crossed her little arms across her chest, grinning.

"You're not playing too roughly with my Zelda, are you?" Purah accused him, pushing her large glasses closer to her face.

Link just awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as Zelda chirped, "He needs to worry more about himself, I gave him a black eye."

"_You _did that?" She gazed at him, jaw dropping before broke into giggles. "Zelda, that isn't very princess-like of you."

"I know," she laughed, sounding mighty pleased.

"Ooh, Linky, are you just going to lay down and take that?" The Sheikah inquired, tone teasing.

Link pouted but he was hardly upset, even if he's having to squint one eye lately since she knocked him good with the butt of her sword. Link was always so good at predicting, usually three graceful steps ahead when she stumbled about on crooked, limping legs. It only took a split moment, his guard wasn't as high and it was when Zelda clumsily aimed a blow and he misjudged it. She'd apologized profusely, swearing quite the elegant word that had him reeling in laughter.

Impa would surely be cross hearing her talk that way, maybe he _was _becoming a bad influence on the princess.

_"Did you just swear?!" _Link saw stars, the blow etched into his face as a large swollen red mass. It felt warm to the touch.

_"Shut up! Let me see!"_

_"Who taught you to say that?" _He fought her tentative hand, gasping for breath between chortles. The world rolled around him like he was on a rotating wheel, dazed.

_"Urbosa…" _She said through clenched teeth, touching his face and huffing, "_And if you don't stop squirming I'll call you worse!'_

She still meddled with anything she could get her mits on, ancient technology is still her passion, despite the vacant stares she gives the old battle ground at Fort Hateno. The wounds are still fresh. Link learned that the hard way. They'd saddled up the horses for a survey. Purah needed more parts, usually Link went on his own but with the Yiga incident still fresh in their mind, he wouldn't risk leaving her to solitude even for a minute.

Though she didn't voice it, he knew she appreciated that.

It was during this leg of the adventure did Zelda realize the true extent of her pain. They would be crossing the open field, littered all over were the decaying felled remains of Guardians. A shiver ran up her spine as her green eyes rove over the open field.

Link who was ahead of them on his chestnut mare turned slightly to regard her, Zelda assumed he thought himself so subtle as he whirled his face forward once she felt his eyes on her. She was left with the back of his head and the lumbering behind of Epona.

Zelda pat her horse Valiant to quash the nervous energy pooling in her belly. Across the open trail they carried on until suddenly she felt something prick her skin, as if being watched. No, that couldn't be right, they were alone out here. The only company they had were the hollowed remains of the Guardians. She was being paranoid, nobody was stalking them, Link would know, he had that second sense for danger.

She couldn't keep her eyes off one particular Guardian who lay slumped in the grass. It felt so eerily familiar, which would be silly as the machines all looked exactly the same. Dejavu struck her like a hammer when it suddenly _moved_.

A blue singular eye locked itself on them, long metallic legs effortlessly speeding across the grass once it found its footing. Zelda felt her breath catch in her chest as her veins turned to frigid ice. More rose from their previously dead state, as if resurrected back to life. No longer were they blackened and covered in moss and broken apart, they were stitched together just as good as new.

She kicked her feet into Valiant's torso with a frantic shout for Link. Her gaze swept from one monstrous machine to the next. They were everywhere! On all sides they approached, Zelda tightened her fingers on the reins so hard they turned white. Without focus she made Valiant run, her ears rang and vaguely she heard Link let out a string of cuss words.

Zelda didn't care where she was running, she had to get away. Valiant was tense beneath her as he plowed through the tall grass and patches of wetlands, he didn't seem to understand his mistress's distress. Hoof beats sounded behind her but Zelda was too blind to give them any heed.

_"Zelda! Stop!" _His voice broke through the terrified pounding between her ears. It was loud and piercing, lancing its way into her muddled head.

Suddenly she realized... she left Link behind in her mad dash to flee! And he was yelling for her! _I'm so stupid! I can't lose him again! _Was the only clear thought on her mind, Zelda shaking as she tightened her resolve. Swallowing her terror she jerked Valiant around so hard the poor horse nearly stumbled to his knees. However in her direct war path towards Link was a Guardian, the beast stared her down with a whirring sound of its laser charging for a blast...

Link atop his horse was rushing towards her and her heart seized up, knowing he was going to sacrifice himself for her. "_**NO!**_ You stay back!" It all came out like a snarl from her clenched teeth. Zelda didn't miss a beat, she lifted her hand and from her palm a bright beam of golden light erupted, blasting the Guardian into pieces. As if made from fog, it did not explode like one would think, it melted away. The others around her fell into nothingness, it was like they were never there. She heard a pained grunt, Link straining his eyes against the fading light.

Link was hunkered down over his horse, shield raised to protect himself from the blast. His eyes were wide. Valiant startled from the blast bucked, rearing on his hind legs and neighing in fear. Zelda hit the ground rolling, landing hard on her side and cried in pain. She was disoriented as she wildly looked around, only to find comfort when Link leaped off his horse to crouch at her side. His hands were a solid foundation for her as she felt them on her shoulders.

"The Guardians Link! They—!" Zelda was aware she was hyperventilating but she was too shaken to care. "And... and they were going to—!"

"Zelda, _**breathe**_ you were just thrown off your horse," he said in a firm tone, gently prodding her for any broken ribs. "Tell me if anything hurts."

"But they were after us! It was going to kill you!" Her eyes widely bore into his, exposing the depths of her fear. She was concerned at how calm he was over this, that her knight was not taking the ordeal they just survived with utmost seriousness like she was. "Link, listen to me!"

"You're not thinking straight, calm down and use that smart head of yours," Link told her, his face relaxed slightly when he found nothing but some bruises. Hands gently framed her face so she could have remained focused on him for the moment before slowly letting go. "Look around, princess. Take a nice deep breath."

Zelda tried to do as he said, lungs sucking in a shaky breath to steady her nerves. Letting the panic roll off her like waves, she looked around the open field. The once living Guardians who had chased them just moments prior were again time capsules of a war long passed, they hadn't budged an inch. Any trace of what she had seen wasn't there and the scholar in her sunk at the realization of the whole thing.

She pushed him away roughly suddenly, muscles seizing as she got to her feet. There was a throbbing ache to her ribs, she favored one side but said nothing of the pain. Link followed after her, reaching to grasp her arm but she glared right through him.

"I'm fine," she said with more bite than she meant, wrinkling her nose up like a cat getting ready to hiss.

Link only averted his eyes, sighing with an unsure fidget. "If... if you want to talk about it, I'm here, okay?" He didn't deserve her wrath but frustrated she clenched her fists. The fight drained out of her with one drawn out heavy sigh. His hand rested on her arm, Zelda covered his palm with her own before shaking him off.

"I need time," she told him gently, nearing Valiant and swinging herself with a wince back onto his saddle. "Please be patient with me, Link." Apologetic, she looked at her hands as they clutched Valiant's luscious white mane.

Link grabbed for his own horse, the knight dressed in his blue tunic and hood got back on the saddle with a fluid jump. Jerking the reins so he could lead Epona to her side, Link met her gaze with his own. "You waited a century for me," he told her with a small smile. "I'll wait however long you need, Zelda."

The words brought her comfort and she nodded, the tips of her ears flushed red. Link made a sound to spur his mount into a canter, breaking from her side to lead them back on the previous route. Zelda clicked her tongue and gently pressed her feet into Valiant's belly, causing the stallion to tail after them.


End file.
